


That's pretty

by TheWindsOfWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jonsa Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2018, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: He seems relieved when he answers back, going on rapidly, “I mean I like it too when you wear your hair loose, actually I think you would look beautiful regardless of how you wear your hair but…”***OR Jon still doesn't know how to talk to ladies.





	That's pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurawritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurawritesthings/gifts).



> Drabble written for the Jonsa Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2018, for Laura :)
> 
> Because we all love dorky Jon trying to compliment a lady ^^

“Your hair…”

 

They’re walking side by side on the battlements, as they did numerous times before he left for Dragonstone. His voice stirs her away from the reverie in which she had fallen after a few moments of silence.

 

“Hum ?”

 

“It… It looks different,” he says, gesturing vaguely at the top of her head. Sansa distractly strokes one of her braids pulling her long tresses away from her face, shrugging. “That’s more practical.”

 

“I-I-I didn’t mean to…” he stammers nervously, as if he fears he has offended her, “I mean that’s… that’s pretty.”

 

She feels the corners of her lips stretching into a small smile. “Thank you, Jon.”

 

He seems relieved when he answers back, going on rapidly, “I mean I like it too when you wear your hair loose, actually I think you would look beautiful regardless of how you wear your hair but…”

 

 _Beautiful ?_ Something warm flourishes in her chest, and she can’t quite say why the fact Jon has been paying attention to the way she does her hair, that he _likes_ the way she does her hair, pleases her so much. “Yes ?” she says shyly.

 

He stops walking, and so does she. He looks shocked, as if he just realised what he said. “I-I-I…” He’s stuttering again. She doesn’t remember having seen him ever struggle so much with words. “I mean, it… it brings out the bl… the blue of your eyes when you… when you have your hair loose…”

 

 _Why does he looks so embarrassed ? Is he_ blushing _?_ She realises her cheeks are burning red too. She keeps staring at him, incredulously, but now he’s avoiding her eyes, pretending to be fascinated by the younglings training in the courtyard.

 

“Jon !” Both of them jump at the impromptu interruption. That’s Samwell Tarly, walking toward them as fast as his legs can carry him, looking excited and impatient. “I think we found something ! I was already suspecting it because of the book from the Citadel, but Bran had…”

 

Something in their expressions makes him stop, and he looks uneasy. “Yes Sam ?” asks Jon. This time, Sam is the one stuttering. “I’m sorry, I-I-I… if I’m disturbing you, we can talk about this lat…”

 

“This won’t be necessary,” Jon hastens to answer, “we had finished.” He finally meets her gaze, mutters something about seeing her later, his cheeks still a bit flushed, nods, and it seems like he can’t get away from her fast enough.


End file.
